The 7 Pieces To My Heart
by Luvin . U . In . Secret
Summary: To the knowledge of the guests, today, or yesterday as it now stands, I married Edward Cullen. But according to Coven rules, I also married the 6 other vampires in my family too. It's going to be one hell of a honeymoon...  starts from twilight  xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns characters and original plot... Messing with them is just my obsession :P**

* * *

Forks, the small rainy town I'd sentenced myself to. My mom, Renee, and her new husband, Phil, had gone travelling to Florida. Phil was a baseball player, and hoping to get signed down there for the next season. I could see in Renee's eyes how much she'd miss him, I couldn't let her stay because of me, she'd be miserable without him. So, to Forks I exiled myself, to live with my father, Charlie. I was certain it would be awkward, never having seen Charlie for a period longer than 2 weeks, but I was good at keeping out the way, and thankfully he wasn't one to pry.

The flight from Phoenix, Arizona to Seattle, Washington was okay, I slept most the way, only waking up when the little girl in the seat beside me, shifted in her sleep to lean against me. There was barely anyone on the plane to Port Angeles, when I disembarked from the stairs, the first thing to catch my eye was the cruiser in the parking lot. I groaned inwardly, vowing to find a cheap car as soon as possible. I refused to be driven around in a police car.

Charlie was a lot like me, neither of us had a talent for verbalising our thoughts or emotions, we were generally quiet, preferring not to be centre of attention. I watched him come towards me. He was handsome and had aged gracefully, still the good-looking boy Renee had fell in love with. I looked a lot like Charlie, except for the wrinkles. His brown eyes, curls and general lack of co-ordination were the most noticeable similarities between us. He smiled as I walked towards him.

"Hey kiddo," He greeted, earning another silent groan from me.

"Hey dad," I wasn't supposed to call him Charlie to his face. My bags easily fit into the trunk, mom had given me money to go shopping up here, as my clothes weren't suitable for the ever present rain. It was a silent car ride to Forks, the hour dragged by slowly. I gazed out the window at the forest, mostly what this part of Washington was covered in. The green streamed past the car, the brown bark barely visible under the moss. Driving past the Welcome to Forks sign, the clouds unleashed torrential rain upon the small town. Charlie slowed down because of the inability to see out the windsheild. It took and extra 10 minutes to pull up in front of the house. We were on the opposite side of Forks, one of the last houses this far north.

Charlie still lived in the 2 bed roomed house he and mom had bought when I was born, it still looked the same. As we pulled into the driveway, I noticed a huge red truck parked on the curb.

"Whose truck is that?" I asked, I don't think I knew anyone that owned a truck.

"Oh, I, err, bought it for you, as a welcoming gift…" he stammered, I turned to him shocked and recognised the small blush on his cheeks. I had inherited that unfortunate characteristic, though mine appeared more frequently and redder than Charlies.

"Oh, thanks Dad," I said with a genuine smile. The truck looked ancient but I knew I would love it. I followed Charlie through the rain into the house. I wasn't surprised to see that from what I remembered, it had barely changed. A few pictures of me growing up and my school pictures were lined up on the mantle, that would be embarrassing, I might have to ask Charlie to put them out of sight. The furniture, walls and décor were still the same, as I glanced through to the kitchen, the brightly coloured cabinets Renee had painted were still - much to my dissappointment - just as bright.

I dragged my suitcase up the stairs and into my bedroom. I was going to _have_ to change it. For my glum mood everything was definitely too bright. The yellow and blue walls, the rubber duck patterned curtains and the crib from my baby years were all at the top of my transformation hit list. The rocking chair would stay in the room, the basinett would go into the attic, Charlie would make me keep it for when I had kids. A day he was hoping would be very far into my future.

I decided not to unpack, I would live out of my suitcase until I got my room sorted. The floor boards were ok so I could drag the twin bed Charlie had got me into the middle to paint my walls. I dumped my bag in the corner and sighed. I grabbed my purse and went back downstairs.

"Dad, can I redecorate my room please?" I asked. Charlie looked at me over the sofa and shrugged.

"Sure, there's a DIY store in town. Do you want to go now?" he asked. I nodded, knowing the game he wanted to watch didn't start for another 10 minutes.

"I can follow behind you in my truck, that way you can come back in time for the game." Charlie nodded and got a pair of keys out of a draw. He gave them to me as he walked past.

"Good Idea Bells, perhaps you can have a look around town too, you will know where you're going then." He threw on his coat and held the door open for me. As I walked past, Charlie motioned to the door frame.

"Spare key up there if you need it, I'll get one for you so you always have one."

By the time we arrived at the hardware store, I was officially in love with my truck. I waved Charlie off as I half-ran to the entrance. As I walked in I-being me-slid on the wet tiled floor and began to topple backwards. The set of arms that caught me were huge, as was the chest I fell against, but that wasn't what confused me. They were as hard as marble, it felt like falling back into a wall. This person was also as cold as ice. Being new to the Forks weather meant I was freezing, my hands were numb and almost purple, the tip of my nose and my cheeks were red from the cold wind. My body temperature would be considered tropical next to this person.

I straightened up as much as I could and cautiously turned around, trying not to fall watching my feet move the whole time. Successfully facing the opposite direction I breathed a sigh of relief. After I was sure I wouldn't fall over I lifted my head to look at my catcher.

I gasped and my jaw dropped. The man was huge, like really big. Bands of muscle wrapped around his arms, torso and legs, his short brown hair was slightly curled and his eyes were an unusual amber colour. His skin was deathly pale, all his feature were straight and angular, making him extremely good-looking, beautiful even.

"Dude, you're huge!" I blurted. He, along with several people behind him laughed. I blushed scarlett, unable to see around him to look at the others. "Umm, thanks for catching me…" I murmered. My gaze flickered up to his, I was shocked at the intensity of his stare. What I could have sworn were amber eyes now looked almost black. Something inside me was begging me to run, but I couldn't bring myself to be afraid.

"No problem, I'm Emmett," his voice was deep, rich and smooth, like melted dark chocolate. Inside I swooned, but was able to form a coherent sentence.

"Um, Bella," I said. We stood in silence for a while before I spoke again. "I guess I'll err, see you around, bye." I gave a small smile, turned and walked into the store. I grabbed a cart on my way past and made it to the shelves of paint without falling over.

I found a deep purple/red colour called Morrrocan Velvet that I liked. I got 2 cans, a large paint brush and a paint roller. I thought back to my room, the light shade would need changing. I pushed my cart to the lighting section and over to the lampshades. I found a dark red lamp to put on my bedside tables, a smaller lamp to put on my desk and a matching shade for my ceiling light. From there I went to the curtains and bed sheets. I decided on some floor length deep purple curtains, they would hide the bay window perfectly. I chose another deep purple for my quilt cover, except it had a black flower pattern over it.

All together I thought I'd done okay, it would certainly be the dark hide away I wanted. The cart was heavy and took me a while to push it to the checkout, I was nearly there when I heard a booming laugh from behind me. I whipped round and found Emmett and 3 other men coming towards me.

They were all perfect, like angels. All exceptionally beautiful. All of them had the same pale skin and amber eyes (that may or may not change colour). The man standing next to Emmett wasn't as buff, but definitely well-built. He was about 6ft with wavy blonde locks that hung to just below his ears. The man beside him looked like a god. He was a little shorter than Emmett, he had short blonde hair and a face to die for. His shirt made me think he was the oldest, my mind ran away with images of me ripping it and -

I looked to the last and my knees almost gave out. He was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. He was tall and looked like a stick compared to the men beside him. His strange bronze hair looked as though it had just got out of bed after a very active night. Sex hair. I wanted to run my fingers through it. They all looked very similar, but rather different, as if they were related, but only distantly. They had no shared features other than the skin, eyes and beauty. Surely people this beautiful are too good to be real.

I felt dizzy and realised I'd been holding my breath.

"Holy shit," it rushed out on the exhale. All four men stopped and looked at me. I'm sure I looked like an idiot, my jaw on the floor and eyes like saucepans. They all stared at me, naturally I went bright red and bit my lip. I managed to pick my jaw up long enough to turn myself round and continue to the checkout.

I shook my head to clear the haze that had formed and dug around in my bag for my purse. The guy at the till looked about my age, he had black greasy hair, a bad case of acne and looked me over with lustful eyes. Definitely well into puberty.

"Hi, I'm Eric," he said. I gave a small and just continued putting things onto the conveyor belt. "I haven't seen you around before, are you new to Forks?" He asked. Eric was still staring at me, completely ignoring the items in front of him.

"Sure." I said in a bored voice. "Can you please hurry up? I've had a long day." I smiled sweetly and he blinked.

"Uhh, yeah, err, sorry." He quickly busied himself scanning my shopping. I paid and left as quickly as I could. It was still raining when I got outside. I pulled my hood back up and walked as fast as I dared to, towards my truck. I put everything in the cab and took my cart back to the entrance.

Getting back in my truck was when I saw them. It was only a brief glance but I could have sworn I saw Emmet and the other boys staring at me through the window of the shop. Naturally I blushed and rushed to get out of their sight.

I snuggled down into my sheets further, welcoming the warm trapped heat. The rain scattering on the roof made it hard to fall asleep. It seemed hours before I drifted off, and on the edge of falling, just as the darkness surrounded me, I heard a scraping noise as if someone was opening my window.

* * *

**Hey, **

**My new story :)**

**I got the general idea from another fanfiction however its different and that was also a Bella/Carlisle focused fic**

**I expanded on that and have come up with this, it may be a rocky road to the end but hopefully I'll get there!**

**Review please! Advice and criticism is a god-send! Nice to know someone is reading!**

**Chrissi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and original plot - Messing with them is just my obsession :P**

* * *

When I woke, Charlie had already gone to work. I was glad I didn't have to pretend to be all sunshine and rainbows. My dreams had been filled with the four godly men from the hardware store. Their impossible beauty should be on airbrushed pages of magazines and billboards, yet here they were in dreary Forks. I thought back to Emmett's ice-cold marble skin, falling back into him he felt too, solid. Even if he was muscled and went to the gym everyday.

I glanced at the clock and decided to go to school. I figured if the truck Charlie had given me would run, so best try it now in case I had to walk. I grabbed a cereal bar and dragged a hoody over my tee, I shoved my feet into some boots and flung my backpack over my shoulder.

The typically overcast day was chilly, I put up my hood as it was also raining slightly. The cab smelt like cleaning products, it was really strong and my nose crinkled in distaste. I held my breath as I turned the key in the engine, but to my surprise it boomed to life creating a constantly loud rumbling noise. Well, at least it drove.

I got to the school parking lot at 7:45 am. There were few cars, most of which were probably teachers. I sighed and opened the cab door, stepping out into the rain. I walked towards the building signed "Office" and prayed that on my first day here, I would just blend into the background and go unnoticed.

"Can I help you, dear?" An elderly woman, I would guess late 50 s sat behind a desk. I felt my cheeks grew slightly warm as I shuffled over to the counter.

"My name is Bella Swan, I'm suppose to start school today." I said. She smiled and looked me up and down.

"Ah, yes, Charlie said you were coming." she chirped, reaching for a draw, she pulled out 2 pieces of paper and handed them too me. My thick gloves made it difficult to separate them. The first was my schedule and the second a map. "Now this you need to get signed by your teachers and then bring it back at the end of the school day, okay?" she said handing me a slip.

"Thanks." I said, I gave a small smile and left. A few more cars had arrived in the car park, but it was still mostly empty. I walked towards the main building, getting a few stares off the students gathered by different cars. I kept my head down and crossed my arms to grip my hips. I was greeted through the doors by a warm blast of air, the sudden change in temperature causing me to shiver.

I went left toward the English block, my first class. I rounded a corner and found my class on the left, I opened the door and saw a middle-aged woman sitting at a teachers desk.

"Mrs Johnson?" I asked knocking lightly on the door. Her head turned and she looked at me through some small glasses.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan," she nodded and beckoned me forward. I went to the desk and handed her the slip. She signed it and gave it back.

"Okay, now, here is the reading list for this semester," she handed me a sheet of paper. "the seating isn't arranged but the back row is completely free so choose one of them."

"Um, Mrs Johnson? Before I left Phoenix I tested out of high school. They said I would be starting college work?" I said nervously.

"Ah, hold on, I think I've read something here," she began shuffling papers on her desk. She found the one she wanted and quickly read through. "Right, Ms Swan, I just need to get your work from the staff room. You can get yourself settled at the back."

"Thank you," I gave a small smile and headed to the back of the room. I picked the desks on the right of the room, so that I could look out the window and daydream through classes. I unpacked my book and began sketching, when the door opened and Mrs Johnson walked through I looked down. I had a basic sketch of the bronze haired Adonis I'd seen in the DIY store yesterday. He was smiling as if he'd been laughing at something, his facial features captured almost perfectly, but there was something that seemed off about it.

The chair next to me was pulled out and Mrs Johnson sat down. She piled two books on the desk and a folder.

"Now, the first few pages are the syllabus, they explain what is in the course and the papers and exams. The next page is a list of books that are recommended for you to read. The rest is a list of deadlines, what needs to be done by when. For this lesson, you can just read through the folder, and then in other lessons, you can either read or write notes or drafts, but research is to be done at home or in your free period." She smiled and then made her way to her desk.

As she sat down the bell went and people began to fill the corridors. As they filled the room for their English class, each student stared at me. Once they'd sat down at their desks, they began to whisper to each other, occasionally glancing back at me.

The lesson passed fairly quickly. I managed to get through the folder and then started to add my own personal deadlines on top of the ones already set for me. The bell rang and I packed up my things.

The beginning of calculus went much the same, so did the lesson. All my lessons pretty much went like this, until Spanish. I was sat next to another student this time. Her name was Angela Weber, she was a quiet girl but a smart one. Most of the lesson we had to communicate in Spanish about what we'd done the previous weekend, so I learnt about her parents and her brothers. I gladly accepted her offer of a seat at her lunch table, thankful that I wouldn't have to sit alone.

Compared to the one at Phoenix High, the cafeteria at Forks was tiny. Angela led me to the self service counters. I threw some salad into a bowl and grabbed a bottle of water. I paid for my lunch and waited for Angela to get hers. She led me over to a fairly empty table with two other girls already sitting there.

Angela introduced them as Jessica and Lauren. "So, Bella, you're from Arizona? I bet it was amazing, the heat, sun everyday and not a raindrop in sight," she sighed wistfully.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," I confirmed. Her and Lauren then went into a lengthy conversation about their upcoming summer wardrobe. Angela was now talking with a new addition to the table, they conversed so easily as if they were dating but Angela hadn't mentioned anything about a man in her life. Well, if you could see past the old-fashioned glasses you would say she was rather pretty, so I guess a boyfriend should have been expected.

I took the opportunity to look around at the other students. I stopped when my eyes met the same coppery mess of hair I'd been dreaming about all night. I looked around the table, finding the burly Emmett and the curly haired blond. Joining them at the table were two of the most gorgeous women I'd ever seen. One a tall blonde who had definitely won the genetic jackpot, her body type frequently gracing the cover of Sports Illustrated. The other a pixie woman with the haircut to match.

I sat making up nicknames for them when they all suddenly turned and looked at me. I was completely mortified that I'd been caught staring, my cheeks went a deep red and I quickly looked at the table in front of me. Angela then distracted me by introducing me to Ben. I was surprised to find that he wasn't her boyfriend and they both blushed when I said as much.

"Hey Bella," one of the Barbie-girls called. I'd designated them Barbie 1 and Barbie 2, not worth my time learning their actual names. "The Cullens are staring at you," she stage whispered. I leaned in and whispered back.

"A lot of people are staring at me, Barbie, you'll have to be more specific." at first she looked slightly put out at being called Barbie, but I just smiled waiting or her answer, even though I had a good idea who The Cullens were. She nodded her head in the direction of the group.

"In the corner, the blonde, is Rosalie, and she's dating Emmett, the big one. The short one is Alice, she's very strange, and she's with Jasper, the other blonde. Then there's Edward," she said wistfully, "Though I wouldn't waste your time, apparently no one around here is good enough for him." Her nose scrunched up and I tried not to laugh as I imagined that conversation. I pulled my sketchbook out my bag and flipped to the drawing I'd done of the forth male from the DIY store.

"What about him? Who's he?" I asked showing them the page. Barbie 2 sighed at the drawing.

"That is Dr Carlisle Cullen, he's their adoptive father."

"Does he run some sort of website called ?" I asked grinning. As they laughed I glanced back at the Cullen's, some of who were smirking but Blondie was glaring with pure hatred down at her lap. I laughed. "Looks like Blondie chipped a nail." they turned and burst out laughing again.

"Oh my god! You're so funny!" Barbie 2 gasped through her laughter. I turned to Angela, or Angel as I had called her, for saving me and inviting me to sit at her table for lunch.

"Hey, Angel, what classes have you got after lunch?" she stopped chuckling and replied.

"Biology with Mr Banner. Then we all have gym." she explained.

"Really? That's cool, well I've got Biology too, so I'm just gonna tag along with you, if you don't mind." I put my sketchbook away and then stood up just as the bell rang. Angel and I said bye to the others and went to the science block. She directed me to Mr Banners desk and went to sit by her lab partner. As I glanced around I was anxious to find that only one seat remained free. I would be sharing a desk with Adonis himself.

At the teachers desk sat a middle-aged man, his hair line receding and the light brown hair starting to go grey at the roots.

"Mr Banner?" I questioned. He looked up and smiled.

"Ah, yes, Miss Swan. If you take a seat by Mr Cullen I'll bring your work over in a minute." He gestured to the seat at the back of the classroom, I nodded and smiled slightly before walking up the aisle between lab desks.

I got top my desk and sat down, trying not to look in the direction of my lab partner. As Mr Banner started the lesson I figured that Adonis would be looking elsewhere, and that it would be safe to look at him. I turned my head 45 degrees left and peeked out the corner of my eye. His deep amber eyes were already angled in my direction. I turned back and hid my blushing face with my hair, letting it fall over my shoulder.

After the rest of the class had started inspecting their dishes, Mr Banner came over and put a folder, just like the ones from my other classes, on my desk.

"I should imagine from the rest of your classes you know what to do?" I nodded and he smiled. "If you have and questions or need any help just ask." he went back to the front of the class and tried to continue his lesson, but most the students were looking at me. "Pay attention people, if you can't do this you have no hope for the work Miss Swan is doing." they all stared for a few minutes longer, then thankfully turned back to the front. I tried to hide behind the folder, even though I could only feel eyes burning into me from the left. No one had ever really paid attention to me before, so I was now learning that I didn't like the feeling of being watched.

Daringly I turned my head and stared right back at him, trying not to loose myself in his golden eyes. And completely failing. I lost track of time and my surroundings, it seemed all I could focus on was him. After a while his head turned a fraction towards the front, his velvet voice brushed over me as he answered something I'd not heard.

"The Krebs Cycle" As his eyes followed his words over to Mr Banner, my trance was broken and I ducked my head, cheeks on fire from embarrassment. It was like he'd put a spell on me, perhaps he _was_ Adonis, reincarnated? Highly unlikely but still, I needed to convince myself of a reasonable excuse for just staring at a stranger.

I glanced at my watch and was shocked to find that the lesson was nearly over. I quickly skim read a few pages and closed the folder in defeat, packing away for next lesson.

It was a godsend when I realised I could opt out of gym, it would be a lot safer for me, not to mention everyone in my gym class, if I was in a different part of the school. As it happens I would be in the art block, where I would be taking a minor degree in Art.

I was brought out of my musings when a folded piece of paper was pushed in front of me.

_Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. You?_

I stared at the note for a while before replying. His elaborate loopy handwriting slightly intimidated my rough scrawl.

**Bella Swan, though with the way this town gossips, I would imagine you already knew that.**

I watched him as he read my note, and silently celebrated his smile.

_Damn, you caught me. So, how are you liking Forks so far?_

The corners of my mouth lifted into a small smile. I scribbled a reply before watching his reaction again.

**Well, if you look past the weather, the temperature, the tiny population, the fact that you're in the middle of bloody nowhere with nothing to do and that the neighbours gossip like old women, I guess it's not that bad. Oh - I forgot Barbie 1s screechy voice, no one should be subjected to that everyday.**

He tried to disguise his laugh as a cough, but I don't think Mr Banner was fooled.

_That doesn't leave much to look forward to. Barbie 1?_

**I guess not.**

**Barbie 1 (aka Lauren Mallory) - currently residing in Fork, WA. Predominantly made of plastic - mostly through the boob implants and nose job - with an awful hairdresser who needs to be stopped. In heat all year round, most likely fucking the whole town, apart from Dr C, Curls and Teddy, though harbours a one-sided affection for Adonis. Face painted like a baboons ass, clothes that would appear scandalous next to a stripper and a voice to make dogs howl. Completely Fake.**

**Known Associates - Barbie 2, Angel, Angels wannabe boyfriend, (unfortunately) Bella Swan and every male's dick within a 10 mile radius.**

* * *

**Hey - it's been a while but i finally updated.**

**Hope you like it - leave a review - tell me what you think.**

**Chrissi**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and original plot... Messing with them is just my obession :P**

* * *

As I walked into the art room I wasn't surprised to find I would be in this class alone. I preferred it this way, I liked to play music as I drew, so this meant no one would be complaining. I stood in front of the teachers desk and placed my slip on top of some paperwork. I dropped my bag onto the floor and went round the table to look at the canvases the other side.

"Bella Swan?" I turned to see a young man, blond floppy hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Yes," I said blushing, I quickly made my way to the front of the desk and picked up my bag and slip.

"Right, so, if we go through this door here," he walked straight past me to open a door leading to a separate room. He beckoned me in and flung his arm up. "This, is your place. No one is allowed in here, you and I will be the only one with keys." he handed me a small silver key as I just stared at him, shocked.

"I, I have my own room?" I said, my jaw finding it s way off the floor. He laughed.

"Yes, I think your models in particular would prefer some privacy." he put a folder down on one of the wooden benches. "Now, the main bulk of the practical work is life paintings, the other are several studies of them paintings.

"Oh," I whispered turning red. I would be painting nudes. Worst of all, I had to ask people to model for me. "Do I have to, um, ask people to, model for me?" he grinned and nodded.

"Yep, good luck kid." he turned and left the room laughing. I set up an easel and paint station. I already had an idea in my head for a painting, but I would first have to find the courage to ask.

For the rest of the hour I finished my doodles of the Cullen men in my sketch book. I made a note to bring my supplies tomorrow, along with my ipod dock. I got bored with nothing to do also made my way to the gym. I was telling myself I'm there to see my new friends, but really I just wanted to spy on Adonis. Maybe if I studied him enough, I wouldn't have to ask him to take his clothes off, I could just go on imagination.

I jogged up the seats and sat down about halfway up. I got out my sketch book and sought out Adonis. He wasn't that far away, engaged in a volleyball game to my right, meant I could watch him while he was distracted. I flushed when I watched him jump, causing his t-shirt to ride up exposing his lower abdomen. All the girls on the opposite team completely shut-down, just staring at him. He seemed to realise and ducked his head. I chuckled at the look on the Barbie Duo s faces. I blushed again when Adonis snapped up his head to look at me. It was as if I'd called his name.

My jaw hung open when he smiled and waved slightly at me. I blankly gave a half-wave while all the girls glared at me.

"If your glaring at me for that, wait until ask him to take off his clothes." I mumbled to myself, but was then shocked to see Edward staring at me, rather cautiously. I eyed him confused, could he hear me? No one else seemed to be able to. Maybe it was another factor to why they were different.

"Can you hear me?" I whispered. Adonis blinked and looked away, but I didn't know what to make of that. I sighed and went back to my sketch. At the end of gym, Angel came to tell me to wait outside of the hall for them, so I packed up and left, just catching Adonis walking into the changing rooms.

I waited outside the gym for Angel and the Barbies. They came out before any of the Cullens did, but were soon dragging me towards the parking lot.

"Bella! You have to tell us! Why was Edward waving at you? Did he speak to you?" Barbie 1 reeled off a load of questions, her excitement clearly getting the better of her.

"Slow down Barbie, one at a time. I don t know why he was waving. No he didn't speak to me. No I didn't ask him out. Yes I saw his abs." I answered her questions in order but she just looked confused, I think she forgot what she asked.

"Hey, Bella, why didn't you do gym?" Barbie 2 asked.

"I'm taking a minor in art instead. I tested out of high school before I came here, I'm doing college courses." I explained.

"Oh, yeah, can we see some sketches? You showed us one of Dr Cullen at lunch, do you have any more?" Barbie 1 asked, I think she was hoping that I would give her one of Adonis.

"Uh, sure," I got out my sketchbook and gave it to Angel. "They're just some doodles, I'll probably paint them when I have some free time." They found one of Adonis that I did in the gym. It was a vague attempt at sketching a moving shot. His shirt up and those gorgeously chiselled abs on full view. The Barbies shrieked and started practically drooling over the drawing.

"Oh My God! Bella, can I please have this?" Barbie 1 begged. I was shocked and somewhat disgusted.

"No, stalk him some other way." I said grabbing my sketchbook back. "Besides, you should wait till I do the nude." I said grinning. Her jaw dropped and I swear she almost fainted.

"You...He...Nude?" she stuttered. I laughed.

"My art work has to be all nudes. I have to find models." I said somewhat shyly.

"Oh My...You so have to ask him! I can't believe I actually get to see him naked!" she said overjoyed. But I had to dampen her mood.

"I haven't even asked Edward yet, he might say no. Even if he did say yes I certainly wouldn't be giving a copy to you." I said.

"Asked me what?" I froze and turned around, the shock turned to embarrassment as my cheeks flamed and I dropped my eyes to the floor.

"Oh, um, I err, well," thank god for my guardian Angel .

"Bella, needs a model for her artwork." she nudged for me to continue.

"Uh, right, but err, they have to be nudes." I blurted. "And quite honestly you're the only decent looking single guy around here. I can't really paint someone I can't stand the sight of and I really don't want to have to deal with jealous over exaggerative girlfriends, I mean the Barbie Duo will be bad enough, so, um, I'm babbling, I'm sorry I'm just nervous, I m sorry and err, I'm just going to shut up now. I'm pretty sure I d never been more embarrassed or mortified in my entire life. I chanced a glance up to him and saw him try to hide his smile.

"You look so adorable when you blush." he grinned and got out a piece of paper, the notes we'd been writing on in the lesson earlier, and scribbled something down. "Here s my number, just text me when and where you want me." he leaned in closer towards me, "And, err, I'd appreciate it if you kept that to yourself, I've had to change phones twice already." I mutely nodded and he winked as he walked away.

I slowly turned and started walking to where Angel had backed up the Barbies to. I shoved the paper in my sketchbook and put it back in my bag before I got there.

"Well what did he say?" Barbie 1 demanded. I slowly grinned and winked, my confidence returning. She shrieked again and started talking about putting a camera in the room and asking if any of the other Cullen men wanted to pose. It was really starting to annoy me, so I decided to throw a spanner in the works.

"Hey, Angel, on a scale of 1 to 10, how shy are you?" I asked, she looked confused. "For example if you were naked and wrapped around a naked Edward Cullen, how shy would you be then?" I watched as she turned pink and ducked her head. The Barbies stared at me in shock, their eyes darting from me to Angel.

"Why would you ask her? What about me?" Barbie 1 screamed.

"I prefer to work with natural beauties, not plastic." I said gesturing to her boobs. She showed some embarrassment, but brushed it off as her arrogant and cocky personality returned. With her hair flung over her shoulder she stomped of towards her car, Barbie 2 following, both plotting on how to get me to paint them with Adonis. Angel and I were laughing by the time she got into her car and drove off.

"Wow, she really wants to see that guy naked." I choked. Angel turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"And you don't?" she questioned, smiling when I blushed.

"Who doesn't?" I pathetically answered. "So, will you?" she bit her lip, " Actually if you came over I could explain better, Charlie doesn't come home till past 6 so that should be plenty of time to go over what I have in mind." she smiled.

"Okay, I ll call my mom." she fished her phone out and turned away from me. I looked around the lot and found Adonis standing by his car with his brother and sister. I jogged over and came to a halt a few feet away from them.

"Um, hey." I smiled to pixie and Curls.

"Bella," Curls deep southern voice sent tingles through me, my eyes widened as he tipped his head in greeting. I stared for a few seconds before blushing and looking away. Curls was now officially Cowboy.

"Um, Edward? Angel is asking her mom if she can come over to mine to talk about this modelling stuff. I, err, thought it might be a good idea if you came too. So you know what s going to happen and if you still want to do it etcetera, etcetera, etcetera." I bit my lip, wondering if I should say anything else.

"Uh, sure. I ll just drop off my brothers and sisters and I ll be over, the Chiefs house, right?"

"Yeah, bye." I turned and nearly walked straight into Teddy, again.

"Hey. Bella!" he said rather enthusiastically.

"Hey Teddy," I smiled. He looked confused.

"It s Emmett, not Teddy." I laughed and shook my head.

"No, it s Teddy." he cocked his head. "As in Teddy Bear. Because I bet under all this muscle, on the inside you re as mushy as a marshmallow. So, in actual fact, despite the intimidating exterior, you are just one big giant cuddly Teddy Bear." I grinned while he pouted. "So, yes, I have re-christened you Teddy. See you tomorrow." I walked around him and back towards Angel who was now talking to Ben.

I was a good distance out of hearing when I stopped and turned back around.

"Chipped another nail, Blondie?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Her head whipped round to me faster than I though possible and glared at me as though she wished it would do some sort of damage. I smiled satisfactorily.

"Knew you could hear me, see you in a few Edward." I grinned before turning back to Angel. Ben left as I approached.

"It was nice meeting you Bella, I'll catch you tomorrow." he sent a wave before heading to his car.

"Mom said I can come over but I've got to be home by 6." she said.

"Okay, Edward is just going to drop the sibs and come over too."

"So, now you've met the rest of the Cullens. Do you like them?" she asked. I shrugged.

"They seemed nice enough, even Blondie would be compared to a harmless butterfly compared to some of the bitches in Arizona. Though Curls is now definitely Cowboy, that accent was just," I shivered slightly and grinned, not caring if they could here me or not. "wow." she giggled as I grinned at Cowboy who was now in my line of sight. I watched as they all got into a silver Volvo.

"So, my little Angel, tell me what the hell is going on with you and Ben, because I'm this close to locking you 2 in my art room and not letting you out until you've confessed you everlasting love to him." I said as I dragged her to my truck, knowing that her ride home left in a huff 10 minutes ago.

As I drove to my house, Angel explained the situation with Ben. About half way down the high street I saw Ben s car parked at the supermarket, I turned the wheel and parked next to him while Angel sat shocked in the passenger seat, her nails almost creating holes in the fabric.

Ben was coming back to his car so I got out to greet him.

"Hey, Ben."

"Err, hey, Bella," he said awkwardly.

"Listen, for my art project I need to draw nudes and I m looking for some models. I was wondering if you would want to? It s just hard to find some decent looking men in a town this small and I really would like to paint you. Obviously you wouldn't be alone, Edward Cullen and Angela Webber have agreed to talk about it." his shocked face turned to disbelief.

"Angela agreed to pose naked?" he asked. I nodded.

"It's a theme that I'd like to explore with different models. So will you?" I could see him contemplating. "If you're not sure, Angela and Edward are coming to my house now to talk through it and see what it involves. If you want come along, and at the end you can say yes or no."

"Angela is doing it?" he asked again.

"She s in the truck. So, if you want, come by the Chiefs house before 5 and I'll go through some things with you." I smiled and he returned a half one, still confused.

I got into my truck where Angel questioned my sanity.

"Relax, Angel, it ll be fine." I said, pulling out onto the road. Hopefully this would be the little push they needed.

* * *

**Hey :D**

**My laptop is fixed - YAY!**

**I have know idea what the college courses contain or grading and whatever... it's just a complete guess! **

**(though if you keep with the story you'll understand why I chose the nude paintings!)**

**Hope you like it!**

**Chrissi**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and original plot... Messing with them is just my obsession :P**

* * *

An hour and a half later Angel, Adonis and a very embarrassed Ben left the Chiefs house. Angel had agreed to pose on the condition that the amount of nudity was restricted, which I accepted. A shy, stammering Ben had shown up a few minutes after we settled round the kitchen table, he like Angel, was rather reserved on the full nudity thing and we agreed to partial. Adonis was surprisingly enthusiastic, saying he would ask his family to pose too. I found it rather strange, who on this earth would want to pose naked with their sister or brother?

Mind you, I didn't really know what to make of the Cullen's. They were definitely...abnormal. My creative imagination was a huge help to my artwork, though neither my paintings of the supernatural, or the myths and legends of history, seemed to describe the Cullen's, "symptoms". I decided to google it later, needing to concentrate on making Charlie's dinner without accidentally impaling myself on the knife.

After washing the dishes and a few minutes of small talk with Charlie I escaped to my room to do some research. I compiled a list of the Cullens physical characteristics and estranged behaviour. I researched for hours, even after Charlie had gone to bed, determined to figure it out in one night. The only thing that had possible come close was an old Quileute legend, it didn't go into much detail, wanting you to buy the book for the full story. I sighed and wrote down the name of the closest book-store that stocked it. It was in Port Angeles, over an hours drive in my truck. I suppose I could go after school tomorrow, that way I can pick up what I need for my art projects that I don't already have. I switched off the ancient machine and headed to the bathroom, grabbing what I needed on the way.

My dreams that night were a hazy mixture of the list and how they all fit together. I'm sure my subconscious agreed that the possibility of the Cold Ones was the most plausible, because all night long it ran different scenarios that included the Cullen's with blood dripping from their mouths, a lifeless animal slain at their feet and horse sized wolves stalking them through the tree's. As the dream played out in front of me, I found myself narrating, talking to the images as though they would actually listen to me.

"Edward, Wolves! Run!" I shouted, but he didn't pay any attention to me, just stared at the shadows, I whimpered when a rusty coloured wolf prepared to pounce. As it launched its target seemed to change, where Edward had once been, stood Alice.

"No! Ali-" I screamed. The wolf hid her small statue from my view, I tried to run to her, but strong arms caught me around my waste.

"Bella, it's okay, Alice is going to be fine," his melodic voice only soothing my panic a fraction.

"Help her, save her." I whimpered, burying my head into his shirt, not wanting to witness the slaughter.

"Bella," her chiming vocals reached my ears. I turned around not wanting to be deceived. Sure enough Alice stood in front of me, the wolf, a carcass laying on the forest floor behind her.

"Alice," I breathed a sigh of relief and closed my eyes.

Opening them was a surreal experience. Last night felt so real, I could almost hear the wolf launch. Even with the horrific events of my dream, in spite of the blood falling from Edward's chin, I was surprised as to how strongly I felt the emotions. Despite being awake, I could feel the panic and fear in my body, the dry tears on my cheeks and the sore throat from my crying and screaming. I shuddered where I sat on the bed, reliving the moment the wolf had landed on it's target.

~X~

I sat in the school parking lot, waiting for the silver Volvo to arrive. Looking back, I was amazed at how much these people had effected me in the few days I'd been here. I spotted Angel and Ben arrive together and grinned. I got out and caught Angels eye as I walked towards them. I winked and chuckled as the blush on her cheeks rose. We met under the cafeteria roof, after talking for a while, we realised that there was only 5 minutes to the bell. Ben hastily said goodbye as his home-room was in the furthest building whereas Angel and I headed into the cafeteria through to the hallway.

Just as I was closing the door the opposite side, I turned at the sound of the other door opening. Alice was the first to walk through her dancing steps carefully restrained by Jaspers arms around her waist. Emmett followed, filling the whole doorway, pulling Rosalie into his side as she stepped through. Edward, as perfect and alone as ever, trailed at the back. I sighed and turned, feeling their eyes on my back as I jogged to catch Angel up. I linked my arm through hers and smiled at her, she shyly returned it.

"Hey, do you want to skip gym later and come to the art room with me?" I asked Angel as we walked left around the corner.

"Sure, anything beats gym," she said grinning.

"Good, I really ought to start some sketches soon, just of facial features and general body shape, it'll be easier to do when it comes to the actual drawing."

~X~

The whole day dragged by until it was finally lunch. Still effected by my dreams, so far today I'd been pushing the feelings down, squashing them and then laying an imaginary brick wall over my feelings. Ones I'd rather deal with at home and not in front of the entire school.

I paid for my bottle of water and apple, followed by Angel getting her salad. Thankfully the Barbies hadn't arrived yet so we were free of their whining until they sat down half way through lunch. During their absence I got to know Angel a lot more than I think anyone did. She was fast becoming my best friend here in Forks.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the Cullens, their faces varied in emotions. Blondie, as usual, was scowling at anything in her sight, Emmett looked bored out of the window. Jasper, Alice and Edward are who confused me the most. They all had a look of deep concentration on their faces, along with either confusion, sadness or worry. Like they were looking at the same thing or reading the same page of a book. But they were just looking at the table, not even at each other; just staring at their untouched food.

"Bella!" Barbie 1 screeched, god I really hate the sound of her voice. "I was thinking, do you still need models for your art? 'Cause me and Jess are real good at posing, we don't care about it being naked or anything." she smiled sweetly at me. I looked at her and Barbie 2, realising that the make-up usually plastered all over there faces was barely there. There clothes were less whoreish, just a casual pair of jeans and a t-shirt, Barbie 2 had this cute sweater on, while Barbie 1 had a knitted cardy.

"Wow, you look like people instead of sluts now, congratulations." I grinned. Without their tons of make-up, you could actually see a pink tint to their cheeks. "I like it. And that is a really cute sweater." I directed at Barbie 2. I studied them carefully. Barbie 2 was actually pretty, and the clothes she'd chosen looked very good together. If the Blondie and Pixie hadn't been in the same room, Barbie 1 would easily be the best looking girl here, her outfit complimenting her figure without being too clingy and too exposing. They really didn't look like Barbies

"Well? Will you paint us?" Barbie 2 asked. I thought about it.

"That depends, are you going to go back to being Mike and Tyler's go-to girls? Because I can tell you that you both deserve way better than that."

After the bell had gone I made my way to Biology with Angel and the Non-Barbies. I couldn't help the feeling of anticipation and excitement rising inside me. I tried to convince myself it wasn't because of Adonis, but I didn't get very far. I noticed as we walked down the corridor that lots of people were looking at the Non-Barbies. Some were shocked, most the boys eyes seemed to linger rather than look straight past them like they used to. As we walked into the classroom, Mike and Tyler sneered and made comments as they walked past, but credit to them, they ignored them and walked past without even a glance in their direction.

When I was seated next to empty air I turned to smile at them, they smiled back but I think they were rather disappointed that the boys did only want them for their bodies. One moment I was looking at them, the next I was face to face with the abs that every female in the school drooled over. It's a shame they were covered by clothing. My eyes roamed his entire chest until I met his eyes.

"Hey," he smiled and walked past to his seat. The Non-Barbies returned into my sight and giggled at my expression. I rolled my eyes and winked before turning round to face him.

"Hi," I returned. Adonis dumped his books carelessly on the desk and turned his concentration to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked studying my face. I flushed self-consciously.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, letting my hair fall forward to cover my face. His hand drew back the curtain and his fingers grasped my chin. I suppressed the shiver that wanted to run through my body, his touch had ignited something inside me and heat shot through the pit of my stomach. Our eyes connected and I gasped. His usual golden honey colour had darkened to a rich amber, I could almost see the colours in his irises slowly change.

Adonis quickly let go of my chin but the new energy between us didn't seem to change. I felt the blush creep up my neck and spread across my cheeks, turning me dark pink. He searched my face for something, his eyes flickering to mine every so often. Eventually he spoke.

"You look tired, did you not have a good sleep?" he asked concerned.

"No, not really." I said wincing at the memory. I broke our gaze, but it appeared his dazzling charm had after-effects. I day dreamed the whole lesson, my hand automatically moving across the paper in front of me. The bell startled me out of my daze, I glanced down and saw a still from my dream. The wolf was in mid-air, while Alice stood small and unprotected, blood down her chin and shirt next the the deer carcass. I felt Edward gasp and stiffen next to me. I looked up but he wasn't there. My eyes found the back of his head as he walked out the room. Confused I turned back to my drawing, only to find a blank desk in front of me.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Angel asked coming up to my seat when I didn't move.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I said blankly. My bag was zipped up and there wasn't anything on the floor, but it had to have gone somewhere.

"What did you draw for Edward?" she asked as I stumbled out of the room. Edward. He must have stolen it!

"Oh, I didn't give it to him, he took it." I said, realising. "I was looking for it back in the classroom, but when you said that, he must have taken it when I wasn't looking." I shrugged it off but my head was sorting through possibilities.

I showed Angel around my art room, finding out for myself what was in here and what I needed to buy. Canvases were supplied and so were some watercolours. I had already decided to do oil on canvas, I had nearly a complete set of colours at home, so would only need to get a select few.

"Angel, where in Port Angeles is the art and craft shop?" I asked.

"It's at the far end of the high-street, a few shops down from the tattoo place. Did you need to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, I only need a couple of paints but I want to go to the book store too, maybe have a look around the other shops. Can you come with me after school?" I enquired. I found that I liked spending time with Angel, I think she is the person I'm closest to, even more than my mom. It felt nice to have a friend my own age.

"Sure, mom's taking the twins to a birthday party this evening so she won't mind." I found her a stool and set a blank canvas behind her as a background. I got my sketch book out of my bag and began to draw. The light through the window made her skin look flawless, the blueish white rays giving a cold feel to the drawing once I'd added some coloured pencil. I did a snow and ice background, she was sitting on a block of ice wearing a flowing blue gown with a starry night sky. I added some wings sprouting from her back, and gave the figure a mythical look. I was nearly finished when the bell rang. As we were going to Port Angeles she agreed to stay and let me finish.

15 minutes later I was done. I didn't want to show her yet so I put it away in my bag for later. I scanned the car park to find that the Non-Barbies and the Cullens were still here. The girls were standing by my truck glancing at the Cullens nervously. By the Volvo was Blondie, Teddy, Cowboy and Pixie, all standing there looking very impatient. Adonis wasn't anywhere around, I hadn't seem him when we'd come through the school. When we got to my truck the girls looked rather upset.

"What's wrong girls?" I asked.

"Mike and Tyler dumped us and had new girlfriends in the same hour." Lauren mumbled.

"Honestly, all this over some worthless boys?" I said referring to their tear stained cheeks. I dug around in my bag for some tissues, giving Angel my art book. "You are so much more than a body for someone to use as they want." I wiped the tears away as I spoke to them. "You are beautiful people, inside and out. You worth 100 of Mike and Tyler. You have to start being yourselves, not who they wanted you to be. Don't be afraid to show who you truly are, sometimes you have to be vulnerable for the most amazing things to happen." I stepped back and surveyed their smiles. "Now, I think a girlie night in Port Angeles should cure you, okay?" they nodded. "All right, though I think we may have to take your car because I'm not sure the truck will make it. So follow behind me and I'll just drop my truck off." I turned to Angel, who was staring open mouthed looking at the drawing of her in the snow and ice. I bit my lip, hoping she liked it.

"Do you like it? Is it okay? I know I was suppose to be getting features and stuff but that kinda didn't happen. It's okay if you don't, I mean not everyone likes everything I just thought it would look nice with that type of light and-" her hand over my mouth stopped me mid sentence.

"You babble when you're nervous don't you?" she asked and I nodded, blushing beneath her hand. "It's...it's just, completely and totally amazing. And that's me! It's so pretty." she continued to stare at the drawing, turning it round slightly so Lauren and Jessica could see.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Lauren said, "She's a snow fairy."

"Wow! Can you paint me like that?" she said in awe looking at me.

"You...You really like it?" I asked nervously.

"Was our spectacular praise not enough for you?" Angel teased as I went bright red. "Can I keep this?" she said pointing at the book.

"Um, sure, I just need to put some finishing touches to it, so you can have it tomorrow." I said thinking I could get it framed for her. "Anyway, we'd better go or lingerie shop will be closed."

"The what? I thought you wanted paints!" Angel squealed. I chuckled.

"Yes, but it seems some us could use a little boost, and we could get you a garter and some stockings for the painting. I'm sure Ben would be less shy if he's got something frilly to look at." I joked as she went red. The girls laughed and went to Jessica's car. Angel just stared at me.

"You were joking, right?" she said somewhat hopefully.

"Nope, come on, it'll do you some good." I said "And you could get some personal ones Ben might like too." I whispered and then laughed at her flustered face as I got into the truck. The last thing I saw as I left the parking lot was all 5 of the Cullens staring after us.

* * *

**Hey... **

**Thanks for your opinions on the story!**

**I know practically everyone said to keep this story line so I have! :D**

**I may do another that is more of the original plot, though i doubt that will be for a while.**

**Anyway, leave a line if you want, I love ideas and suggestions to make my writing better! **

**Chrissi **

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and original plot... Messing with them is just my obsession :P**

* * *

The drive to Port Angeles was rather dismal, Ren cranked up the stereo, blasting out deafening club beats. Curly babbled loudly over the music, not really concentrating on the roads at all. I rolled my eyes several times at their girly antics.

We parked in a small car park on the high street, next to _La Bella Italia_, where we decided to come and eat later. Angel walked with me behind the other two, mostly it was silent until we got to the store. Ren and Curly giggled at the window display and then eagerly rushed inside. Angels eyes widened as she stared at the window, slowly going red with embarrassment. I smiled at her and opened the door, waiting for her to go through.

"Urh, B-Bella? I don't think that I can wear this stuff, it's too, revealing." she grimaced and shook her head.

"There are other, less daring combinations inside. And don't worry, I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that either." I said, nodding towards the lace fabric in the window that might as well not have been there.

Inside the shop was well laid out with neat rows of different types of lingerie. I spotted Ren and Curly by some blood red, lacy outfits and thought I'd better take Angel to some a bit more innocent. She walks behind me not saying anything, I don't think she's even looking at the shelves.

"What about this one?" I ask, holding up a sheer white slip, it would be see through when on but as soon as I saw it I knew I wanted to paint her in it. She looked at it as if it was going to attack her.

"It-It's a bit see-through, isn't it?" she said timidly. I rolled my eyes and swapped it for one in her size. I went through the shelves and picked out a couple more things before taking Angels hand and dragging her to the changing room. Ren and Curly were already in there trying some things on.

"Girls, I want to see what you pick, to see if any would be suitable for you to wear for the painting." I called to the stall they were sharing.

"Okay!" they yelled, braking into a fit of giggles.

"Come on Angel, start stripping" I said as I drew the curtain across, separating us from the small sitting area in the middle of the dressing room. I turned and put my hands on my hips expectantly. She just stared at me wide-eyed.

"Aren't you going to wait outside?" she asked. I smiled gently and turned my back to her. I smiled as I heard her huff and start to undress.

"Okay, I'm ready," she said quietly, I turned around and sighed.

"You're not suppose to wear underwear underneath you know," I said smiling. "But part from that, you look gorgeous." she blushed and ducked her head.

"Isn't it a bit see-through?" she asked again.

"That's the point though, your upper half will be seen even though you've got something on. That way you should feel more comfortable and still be nude." I shrugged and grabbed a black silk negligée off the hanger and gave it to her. "Next, I'll be back in a moment." I left her stall and moved to Ren and Curly. I knocked on the wooden panel holding the curtain rail.

"You girls in something yet?" I called through the curtain, I heard a rustle and the curtain drew back slightly. I slipped in and looked at them. My eyebrow shot up as I took in their disheveled appearance, both had smeared lipstick and fluffed up hair. Ren's bra strap and Curly's baby-doll were hanging wonky off their shoulders. _Okay..._

I inspected their outfits. Ren had on a scarlet bra with black lace sewn over, the matching thong was red in the crotch and black lace wrapped around her hipbones, meeting the small red strap at the back. I liked it, the colour and style suited her figure and skin tone perfectly. It would be perfect for a raunchy sex scene. Curly's was safer, more innocent, it was a pale blue silk that didn't show much of the torso, but was very short in length.

"Ren, I like what you have, it will be great for a steamy scene. Curly, I think yours is too innocent, it's not playful enough." I looked at her other choices and grinned. I picked up a dark purple set with hot-pink stripes. "Try this one," I left them to change and went to check on Angel, she wasn't ready so I went to browse through the store.

"Can I help you with anything?" the lady behind the counter asked.

"I'm okay, for now, thanks." I smiled and walked towards the blue section. I found a dark blue lacy bra with matching boy-shorts that I loved and went to try on. Angel was changed and fiddling with the tassels hanging from the sides of the panties.

"I don't like it," she blurted, "It's too uncomfortable." she kept fidgeting while I inspected it.

"I prefer the other one anyway. You can change and then go find something for yourself if you like." I winked at her as she turned towards her clothes. We changed and Angel left while I looked in the mirror.

I loved it. It enhanced my pale skin perfectly.

"Bella!" Curly called across the stalls. I poked my head out and saw she was doing the same. She smiled when she saw my bare collarbones. "Let's see then!" she called, Lauren poking her head out too. Angel came over to see what they were yelling about. I took a deep breath and tried to ignore the fact that people walking past the window would be able to see, if they looked in. I stepped out, drawing back the curtains. I did a small twirl and grinned. Ren wolf-whistled and clapped, Angel blushed and Curly stepped out and twirled too. I nodded and smiled.

"Much better, it suits you." I complimented. "Do you 2 want to do a scene together?" I asked, "It would be good to have diversity in my portfolio." They looked at each other, Curly was biting her lip, her eyes flickering between Rens, who turned to me and smiled.

"Sure, It'll be fun." She looked back to Curly who nodded.

"Awesome, thank you." I grinned. "Lets get changed and go get some food, unless you guys want to look at some more things?" they shook there heads and dived back into their stall.

~X~

_La Bella Italia _was a modern Italian restaurant on Port Angeles sea front. We were directed to a circle of booths at the back. While we waited for food, we chatted about random things, when the conversation turned towards school, I knew the subject would soon be on the Cullens. I excused myself to go to the bathroom before the onslaught of questions started. By the time I got back, they were onto clothes and colour combinations.

After we'd finished eating, they asked to see my sketchbook again. I gave it to them under strict instructions. I left to go to the art store I'd seen a few shops down, with a promise to be back in 30 minutes. It was a small shop, but I bought a few paints and a new set of brushes.

I was on my way back when some music caught my attention. Across the road a big neon sign had been switched on. The "Burlesque Lounge" was open but nobody stood on the door. I knew what Burlesque dancing was from another one of Renee's phases. A light bulb went on in my head and I crossed the road, going straight into the building.

The hallway opened out into a big room. The bar ran along the wall to my left and directly opposite was a big stage. Small round tables filled the floor in between.

"Excuse me, Miss," I turned, startled at the voice. "We don't open for another half hour." the man stood behind the bar, his dark blonde hair gelled into a small lop-sided mohawk, he wore black trousers, a white shirt and a black waistcoat.

"Oh sorry, the door was open so I thought I'd just look around," I felt me cheeks heat up. "Um, do you know if they do dance classes here?"

"No, sorry, we don't" he shook his head. I thanked him and turned to leave.

"Wait!" this voice was female, I turned and spotted a woman seated in a balcony section. "Come up here." I climbed the spiral staircase and went over to the table. She was a middle-aged woman with long black hair and dark eyes, dressed in black.

"Um, Hello," I said, my voice shaking from the nerves.

"Why do you want to learn to dance like this? You look too young to be doing anything to justify it." she asked with a stern stare.

"Um, well, I recently started a minor degree in art and my project topic is nude love scenes. I have a friend who is willing to pose but she's not very open or comfortable with her sexuality. I figured that learning to dance like this, would help her and my other friends to be a bit more relaxed and would help her to realise that she is beautiful and sexy. It would be fun too."

"How old are you? And how many?" she asked.

"We're 17, though I will be 18 next week. There are four of us altogether." I bit my lip, knowing that I was technically not allowed to be in here when it opened.

"I think we could work something out." she gave a small smile while I beamed in triumph.

After 10 minutes of discussion, we settled on Wednesdays after school, from 4 until 7. We would be taught by her best dancers, Lucy and Cat. I thanked her profusely and said goodbye, as I was late for meeting up with the others.

When I got to the restaurant, they were outside scanning up and down the street.

"There you are!" Ren said.

"We got worried! Did you see the cops and paramedics? Apparently some girl got lost in the back streets and was raped and murdered, but they can't find a body, just lots of blood." Curly said shivering. Almost as soon as she said it my phone started vibrating.

"Hello?" I answered, not looking at the caller ID.

"Oh Bella!" It was Charlie. "Why didn't you pick up the first time? Do you know how worried I've been?" I felt bad because he really did sound awfully panicked.

"I'm okay, Dad, I promise. We were just now about to head back home." I reassured him.

"Okay, good. Tell the other girls to ring their parents, half of Forks knows already." he said.

"Will do. See you soon." I ended the call after a final goodbye and relayed Charlie's message. On the way back to the car, the girls rang home to soothe their parents anxiety, and let them know we were on our way back.

2 hours later I was home, showered and tucked up in bed, thinking about my latest plan. I had yet to tell the girls but I'm sure that they would love it. It would be great fun and I hoped it would work in getting Angel out of her shell a bit.

* * *

**An update! I know, It's a miracle!**

**I am now moved out of home and settled into more of a routine with more time to write!**

**Updates should be here either Tuesdays or Wednesdays, so keep an eye out!**

**Opinions and suggestions always welcome :D**

**Chrissi**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and original plot... Messing with them is just my obsession :P**

* * *

For the next week, each night I dreamed of the wolves and Edward. Each night a restless sleep until sometime in the early hours I would fall into a relaxed, dreamless sleep. It was Tuesday morning when I was woken up by the dull light through my window. Glancing at the clock I swore and jumped straight up out of bed. My first class started in 15 minutes and in my rusty old truck I could get there in 20, minimum. I threw on some clothes and flew down the stairs and into the kitchen, I grabbed my backpack but not worrying about breakfast and rushed out the front door. I tried to quickly lock it but only managed to drop the key in a puddle.

"Somebody somewhere hates me today," I huffed and bent down to pick it out of the cold water. A white hand flashed before my eyes, snatching the key before I could. I spun round and came face to face with Adonis.

"You're late." he said locking my front door. He walked down the steps and opened the passenger door of his Volvo. He gave a frustrated sigh, "Well don't just stand there, get in!" Too shocked to do anything else I followed his orders, he closed the door behind me and walked round to the drivers side.

The journey was silent and speedy, we arrived at school with about 4 minutes to spare. I turned to him and found him staring at me. I blushed slightly and looked away.

"Err, thanks, for the ride." I said awkwardly and reached for the door handle, I was halfway out the car when his cold hand wrapped around my arm and pulled me back in. I turned in confusion, opening my mouth to ask what was wrong but his facial expression held the words in my throat. I wanted to reach out and smooth the troubled arching of his brow but I couldn't make my hands move. "Edward? What's wrong?"

His face smoothed out into a blank stare. "Nothing." he mumbled. He let my arm go and so I once again got out of the car. He met me at the bonnet and caught my arm again before I walked away. "Just be careful, please?" his face held no emotion but I could see the pleading in his eyes. I nodded, confused and hurried my way to class before the bell went.

The day that past was fairly uneventful, until lunch. I'd dragged them to my art room, it was easier to talk and was private.

"Okay, so don't freak out but I booked us into Burlesque dance classes." I blurted randomly. It went silent until Ren and Curly squealed and started throwing questions at me. "It's at The Burlesque Lounge in Port Angeles tomorrow after school from 4 till 7." I turned to Angel and explained. "I know you aren't very comfortable about showing your body around other people so I'm hoping that this will build up your confidence a bit and help you to feel better about yourself."

"Oh, sure, I guess." she shrugged. After a few minutes the excitement seemed to dwindle and the conversation moved on. Eventually I got my sketchbook out and started finishing the colour on Angels picture. I got so lost in the drawing that I didn't notice the bell go or the others get up and leave. I was halfway through the next hour when I was released from my little bubble. I could here a class in the main art room and silently cursed. I looked to the windows and remembered the door leading to the parking lot. I stepped out, quietly closing and locking it behind me.

I was walking back to the main entrance when I saw a young girl, probably about 13, standing on the edge of the forest. I hadn't seen her here before, and in the short time I'd been here, generally I knew everyone in the small school. I walked towards her, trying to look at her features properly, I could see she was very pale, almost white against the dark background the trees created behind her. I was nearly to the trees when she turned and started walking away from me.

"Hey! Wait!" I don't know why I felt the need to follow her, maybe curiosity was getting the better of me. As I got to the trees I could see her ahead. She turned to look at me over her shoulder. I gasped as I met her eyes. As she stared at me through blood red irises, her perfect pale features moulded into a blank expression, all the research I'd done on the Cold Ones flooded my mind. She turned and kept walking. Stupidly, I followed.

My feet and legs carried me through the trees, it was as if they knew the destination that my brain seemed unaware of, even when I couldn't see the girl, they somehow knew where she was going. I stopped at a small clearing, a perfect circle cut out deep in the forest. Wild flowers littered the ground, lit by a few rays of sunshine. I smiled at the beauty and moved to stand in the sun, tilting my head towards the sky.

"Its strange," a chiming voice floated through the meadow, I spun searching for the source and stopped when I spotted the girl "Your blood, it smells even more delicious in the sun, strawberries and freesias." the light tone of her voice was completely opposite to the words that she spoke. It felt like she was playing with me, trying to make me cower in front of her.

"Well, personally I think it smells more like rust and salt, though I'm not usually conscious long enough to get a good whiff." I shrugged. She looked startled for a moment but then regained her composure.

"You're not afraid of me?" she questioned.

"Surprisingly no." I walked a few steps towards her. "Should I be?"

"Yes." she answered straight, without any hesitation.

"Why haven't you killed me yet? Or at least hurt me to stop an escape." she laughed and just disappeared from my sight.

"What makes you think you could outrun me?" she said from behind me, I turned just in time to see her before she was somewhere else. "What makes you think you could fight me off?" she uprooted a tree and threw it across the meadow with one hand. I stood stock still, fear creeping over my body. "Now you're afraid, I can see it in your eyes." she stepped into the bright circle for the first time. As soon as the sun hit her skin, thousands of tiny rays bounced back. She looked like a walking, talking disco ball. I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Well, for an oh-so-scary monster, that sure is rather unfortunate," I laughed.

"I can't help it." she pouted, stopping a few feet in front of me. The meadow was suddenly cast into shadow, and I could finally see the face behind the sparkles. She had straight light-brown hair styled in a shoulder length bob, her chin, mouth and nose all set perfectly in her face, her red eyes, a few inches below, looked up and fixed on mine.

A pale hand flashed in front of me and I felt the cold granite texture of her skin against my neck, causing goosebumps to erupt all over my upper body. "So cold," I whispered, amazed at the freezing temperature.

"How can you not be afraid? You should be cowering at my very presence. I don't understand." she trailed off, disbelief clouding her voice.

"I don't know. I should be scared, I know that killing me would be as easy as breathing for you. But strangely, I feel oddly...at peace." which thinking about it scared me even more than she did. "I feel very comfortable here, around you."

"What is your name?" she asked suspiciously.

"Bella Swan." as soon as my lips formed the words her hand was removed and she was backing away from me, she was suddenly terrified.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know. Please, don't tell them!" she begged. I stood baffled by her change of mood. "He will destroy me for even thinking of hurting you! Please! I beg of you, don't tell them that I took you, that we have met, please!" the horror on her face increased as she turned around again and started coming backwards towards me, away from something in the forest. The girl collapsed to her knees and threw her hands over her face crying and whimpering, pleading for forgiveness.

I hurried over and stood between her and the trees, scanning them for the danger she knows is coming. As if on auto-cue, the Cullens, including the Doctor and one young women I had not met stepped out from the forest, all looking as equally beautiful as terrifying.

"Bella," Pixie called, "Come here." she beckoned me over. I didn't move, too shocked and confused to process anything. I looked from her to the girl, who was now hugging her knees with her head buried out of view.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" I said, finding my voice and turning back to them.

"It's just a simple family matter, Isabella, nothing to worry about." Dr C answered calmly. I scoffed.

"So you're telling me that this girl who is cowering on the floor utterly terrified of you is part of your family?" I couldn't believe the bullshit coming out of his mouth. I don't know what happened with her but it's obvious she's scared of them hurting her, maybe I should tell Charlie they're abusing her or something. I can't leave her alone with them.

"We aren't going to harm her, if that's what you're thinking."

"Speak for yourself," Adonis growled, sending a shiver down my spine and making the hairs on the back of my neck prick up. I shifted to hide the small girl from his sight.

"Now I'm definitely not leaving," I hissed, seething at their intent. "At least not without her." I looked to Dr C. "You're a Doctor for fucks sake! I expected you to have some decency!" I picked the shaking form up into my arms, she was surprisingly light for someone with stone for skin. "Stay away from her, and me." I warned before backing out of the meadow, never taking my eyes off of them until we were a good few meters into the trees.

I had been walking for a few minutes when I heard a mighty roar behind us; I jumped and paused. I could think of no animal that could have projected that. I thought back to Adonis's growl and picked up my pace, going as quickly as I could while holding the girl and trying not to trip over tree roots.

After what seemed like hours, I finally made it to a break in the trees. We'd come out near the supermarket, about a 10 minute walk from my house.

I went straight home, my only focus was getting her to somewhere safe. I placed her on my bed and held her, whispering reassurances, stroking her hair and rubbing her back, hoping to calm her down a bit. After about 10 minutes it worked and she stopped shaking.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Bree," she said quietly. A memory of the night Charlie had told me about the raped and murdered girl went through my head.

"Bree Saunders?" I asked, not really wishing for the answer. She nodded. "But, everyone thinks you're dead." my voice broke.

"I am." she said, grasping my hand and holding it against her chest. I could feel no heartbeat.

* * *

**Hey,**

**Next chapter is finally here, hope you like it!**

**Leave a comment and let me know what you think - all are welcomed with open arms :D  
**

**Chrissi**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and original plot... Messing with them is just my obsession :P

WARNING: Edward/Jasper pairing in this chapter

Don't read past 'Jasper POV' if you don't want lemons, just go to next chapter

* * *

"What are you?" I whispered, fascinated by the creature before me. "A Cold One?" her brow scrunched.

"A What?"

"Um, a, Vampire?" my voice shook, whether with excitement or nerves at having my suspicions confirmed. Bree eyed me suspiciously.

"The Cullens, how long have you known about them?" I stared at her in shock. It was one thing to suspect, but verification puts it into a whole new terrifying perspective.

"N-not long, a week, maybe?" I stuttered.

"They were probably so caught up in trying to help me that they didn't even realise you'd figured out there secret. Not a difficult thing when you seem to be able to block his mind reading."

"Mind reading?" I squeaked, thinking of all the embarrassing things they would have heard.

"Only Edward can read minds, but for some reason he can't hear anything from you." I breathed a huge sigh of relief, my private internal monologue was still for my ears only. "Alice has visions of the future, I'm not sure how it works, you'd have to ask her, but she's always getting visions of her family doing different things, and you, she pays particular attention to the ones she gets of you." I wouldn't have though someone so small could hold so much information, what a peculiar place her mind must be, constantly seeing things that may never happen. "Jasper can feel and change peoples emotions, like he can feel you're angry and then send you into complete calm and relaxation." Well, that sounded familiar, I thought back to the nights I would wake from a nightmare, only to be totally calm and go straight back to sleep without trouble, and sleeping peacefully until my alarm. That sneaky cowboy!

Half an hour later, Bree sat in silence while my brain tried to process all the information she had given me. Hollywood had really messed up on this one, no stakes through the heart or holy water and crosses. Our fragile human race wouldn't stand a chance. All this brain work was making me tired, it was only just gone 5 and Charlie would be home soon.

"You can stay up here while I cook some food for Charlie but he _must not_ see you, okay?" she nodded and moved to lay on the middle of the bed, picking up a book off my bedside table. "When I get back we can talk about what happened in the meadow."She waved me out and opened the book to start reading.

About an hour later, after answering Charlie's usual after-school interrogation, I went back up to my room. Bree was stood by the window, staring out into the trees across the yard.

"They're here," she said quietly, her eyes not diverting from whatever held them outside. "They want to talk to you."

"Well tell them to piss off, I said to leave us alone." silently fuming I sat down on my bed and rested against the headboard. "Can't believe they would come here, how could they think that would talk to them," I muttered to myself random comments as I pulled my sketch pad and pencils out of my book bag.

My portrait of Bree was made with harsh firm strokes of pencil to paper, my emotions leaking through to my actions. Eventually she sighed and walked away from the window, coming to sit by me on the bed.

"They left." she said. It felt surreal, in the meadow Edward looked as if he would kill her, but that seemed to have no lasting effect on Bree, she sat here perfectly calm.

"I still don't understand what happened, I mean I know the _what_, I just don't get the _why_." I said, hoping she would fill in the gaps for me. "Were they there to stop you hurting me? Were they there to fetch you? Why were you afraid when you found out who I was? What is the difference between it being me or the next stupid person to follow a girl into the woods? I don't understand." I bit my lip and looked at her, hoping she would pick up on the hint to start talking.

"I'm sure that Dr Cullen could explain this much better than I could, I've only just learnt all of this yesterday." She sighed and looked over at me. "There is one other thing about vampires that I didn't mention earlier. They have mates, as in soul-mates, the one person they're destined to spend eternity with, happily ever after and all that jazz. Each of the Cullen Coven are mated except for Edward, who believes that _you_ are his mate, which is why he was so aggressive when I attacked you this afternoon." I stared at her in open mouthed shock.

"_Me_? He thinks that _I'm_ his 'mate' or whatever? That's completely ridiculous!" I leapt off the bed and started pacing along the end, mumbling furious, barely coherent sentences to myself. "Must be insane...messed up in his head...delusional...not good enough...never worth it...playing me...twisted mind game...trying to seduce me, trap me...no, won't let it happen...no..."

~X~

Meanwhile, across town far into the deepest parts of the forest, Edward hung his head in pain and sorrow. "Enough, Alice. I don't want to hear any more." his perfect voice deformed by dejected emotion. He pushed away from the table and ran out into the trees, everyone moved to follow, wanting to attempt to comfort one they loved, but Alice intervened.

"No, let Jasper go to him." she said, her focus returning to the room that Jasper had just exited from.

~X~

(Jasper POV)

It was in the mountains that I finally caught up with him. I tracked him to a small cave and found him curled up in a ball, his body shaking with uncontrollable, tearless sobs.

"Oh Edward." I sighed and sat next to him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. I slowly started to withdraw his downtrodden emotions and replace them with the ones of love, want, adoration and desire that every family member holds for him. When Edward had calmed slightly he lifted his head to bury it into my neck and chest, my hands moved to stroke his hair and back in soothing motions while he murmured to me.

"She doesn't want me Jas," he whispered, so vulnerable and sad. "She was saying...she said..." Edward's body tensed again, some of his previous emotions starting to creep back.

"Shh, Edward, it's okay. We'll figure it out, Bella will come round eventually." I crooned before he got worked up again. He started to nuzzle, kiss and nibble my neck while his hands went wandering under my shirt. "Are you sure this is the right time for-"

"Please, I need you, Jas, please." his desperation moved from his voice into his hands, ripping off my shirt and grasping at any skin he could find. I gasped when he flicked my nipple and pushed him back onto the stone floor, he needed loving, to be shown that he was wanted. I straddled his hips and leant down to kiss him. Edwards open mouthed kissed were soon accompanied by impatient whimpers and bucking hips. I thrust my tongue in his mouth and started my battle for dominance. We both knew I would win, for some reason, no matter which of us males he as with, Edward always acted the submissive of the pair, I don't think he'd ever topped in his life.

"Undo my pants," I panted into his mouth, quickly his hands got to work. I stood up, pulling Edward to his knees. "Open up," his lips parted and his eyes closed in bliss as my length slid into his mouth. Sucking cock was one of Edwards favourite things to do and he was very, very good at it. He soon had me at the brink of climax but I stopped him. "Take off you pants, Edward." I said, stepping out of mine and removing my shoes and socks, once he'd done the same we lowered to the ground again. Laying on his back, Edward immediately hugged his knees to his chest, eagerly exposing himself to me. I sucked on three of my fingers, coating them in venom before moving to tease and stroke his hole. Edward whimpered and rocked his hips towards me, I gave him some relief and pushed a finger into him only to pull it back out again. I started a slow rhythm, first with one, then two and finally all three fingers. By the time he was stretched and ready, Edward was a panting, moaning wanton mess beneath me.

"Are you ready, Darlin'?" I asked moving my hand to line myself up with his entrance.

"More, Jas" he whimpered, trying to press further onto me. I kissed him, swallowing his groan as I pushed in. Both my hips and lips stilled as Edward got use to the intrusion. I dropped onto my elbows, pressing most of our bodies together and getting to an easy kissing distance. Our lips started moving again, joined by the gentle rocking of hips. As the intensity of the kiss grew, so did the pace of our coupling. Edward released his knees and wrapped his arms around my back, trying to pull me closer than I already was. I reached down between our writhing bodies to grasp his member and began stroking it in time with our movements. His cry was muffled by the kiss as he got closer and closer to orgasm. I pulled back from the kiss and he opened his eyes to look at me.

"Come Edward, come for me," I panted, so close to my own release. At my words Edward threw his head back crying out in ecstasy and spurted venom all over our stomachs. The clenching of his muscles triggered my own climax and I shot deep inside of him.

Fully recovered and clothed, we made our way back to the house, discussing plans to try and woo Bella.

* * *

I know, it's shocking, an actual update!

Hope everyone is alive and happy still.

You're guess is as good as mine for the next chapter, but lets hope it's not another year!

Chrissi

xxx


End file.
